


beloved

by PercificRim (orphan_account)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, flirting using classics references, hermann making newt flustered in front of colleagues, literally that's all that happens. hermann is a tease., they're nerds. i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PercificRim
Summary: Newt introduces himself to Hermann's colleagues as his "gentleman caller" so hermann retaliates appropriately





	beloved

**Author's Note:**

> i literally thought about this in the shower and then banged it out in like fifteen minutes. 
> 
> i like to think that newt "fortune favours the brave" geiszler has a phd in classics, mostly just bc that quote comes from classics and also i like classics.
> 
> if you don't know, lover/beloved is essentially how ancient greeks said top/bottom.

“What were you thinking?” Hermann hisses.

Newt shrugs. “I was thinking it was probably the most accurate term. Also, that they’d find it funny – which they did.”

“They found it funny,” Hermann grits out, “Because you introduced yourself to them as my _gentleman caller_.”

Newt snickers again at the phrase, and Hermann has to fight back the smile that threatens to break through his stern expression.

“You’re the one who won’t use the term boyfriend, dude,” Newt points out, “and we both agreed that partner is misleading, given that we’ve been partners for five years now.”

“You made me sound like some virginal young lady experiencing society for the first time,” Hermann sniffs.

“Is that not what you are?”

And Hermann has to laugh at that, pulling Newt close by the waist and pressing a kiss to his forehead, but in his mind, he is already formulating a plan of vengeance.

* * *

 

“Remind me again who we’re supposed to be meeting?” Hermann stills Newt before they can push the doors to the hall open.

“My colleagues,” Newt reminds him, “from my fifth doctorate. The Classics one.”

“Ah yes,” Hermann sniffs, “and remind me again why you did that ridiculous course again?”

“Hey, Classics is cool as fuck dude, don’t bash Classics. Besides, it’s all so gay Hermann, you don’t even know-“

“Newton, I shared your brain. I know.”

Newt grins and reaches out to squeeze Hermann’s hand. “Maybe you can use some of that fancy newfound knowledge to impress them.” And with that, Newt shoulders the door open, dragging Hermann through with him and over to the group of people gathered by the far window.

“Guys!” He calls excitedly, and the group waves him over with excitement. Hermann figures classicists are just weird enough that Newton probably fit quite well.

Newt breaks away from Hermann to clasp the hands of each person in turn, and then re-entwines it with Hermann’s to pull him forward into the centre of attention.

“This is Dr Hermann Gottlieb,” he announces, “My-“

“Lover,” Hermann interrupts. “I am Newton’s lover.” All eyes turn to him, astonished, and he can see the flickering uncertainty, as they all clearly deliberate whether Hermann knows exactly what he’s insinuating. He does, and so he clasps a hand firmly on Newt’s shoulder, who has stilled and is rapidly turning red. “Newton here is my beloved.”

The man who has just taken a sip of water makes a choking sound and begins to cough, whilst the lady to his left begins to giggle. Most of the group have turned red, and seem to be unsure whether to laugh to avert their eyes, stuttering on some kind of weird mixture of the two.

“Excuse us for a second,” Newt squeaks, and Hermann takes one more second to revel in the discomfort he has created before allowing Newt to pull him away into a corner far enough from anyone else that they cannot be overheard.

“Hermann!” Newt squawks as soon as they’re out of hearing distance, “What the fuck was that!”

Hermann smirks slyly, self-satisfied.

“I was thinking,” he echoes, “that it was probably the most accurate term. Was I wrong?”

Newt’s eyes widen as he recognises his own words and part of him wants to take Hermann’s grinning face between his hands and kiss him until they’re dizzy, because Hermann is smiling down at him, having just made classical references to Newt’s colleagues in an act of petty revenge.

“You realise you just announced in front of everybody that I take it up the ass. What happened to professionalism?  You might as well have introduced yourself as my top.”

“Is that not what I am?” Hermann blinks down at him, smile losing its sly crookedness and become one of pure and unapologetic happiness.

Newt can’t help himself. He gives a cursory glance around, and then yanks Hermann down by the collar to plant a kiss on that wonderful smile. When he lets go, he prods his finger into Hermann’s chest. “You are going to make this up to me by _loving_ me tonight.”

Hermann laughs airily, and leans down until his mouth is level with Newt’s ear. Newt swallows.

“If you’re good today, Newton,” he murmurs, “I shall _love_ you so well you’ll not be able to sit for days.”

Newt thinks, not for the first time, that risking his life for this man was the only good thing he’s ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> truthfully this is very inaccurate bc classicists are batshit crazy and talk about sex all the time so in reality everyone would laugh and make jokes about newt being a bottom bc that's how classics works.
> 
> that's all folks find me on tumblr @declaredimaginary or twitter @partiallysstars thanks
> 
> If u comment i will try to become your best friend


End file.
